Immortal Beloved
by crazymaisie
Summary: Starting over and getting ready for change isn't really what we want to do, but in this story the past is about to become more important than the future


**I really hated starting at new schools. It infuriated me, I had been through it all before and even though I never got anything wrong I had to hold back.**

**Every question I knew the answer to.**

**The unspoken questions that whorled around a confused teachers mind, while they babbled aimlessly. Well if I was going to do this right I might as well try to fit in. What a common phrase, I would never fit in. Even within my own race I was different. Not an outsider, no there was too much curiosity for that. **

**I grinned, slightly anticipating the look on everyone's faces. People I didn't know but they would soon know me. I laughed darkly, oh how even the smartest could not or to the other extreme the dumbest forget me.**

**My face, everything about me was enticing almost unintentionally alluring. **

**The money didn't help either. It was noticeable I had money a lot of it at that, trouble was no one knew how much.**

**Tough luck they would probably feint to have a **_**billionaire **_**in their mist. I knew how to handle myself though; I liked luxury but welcomed needs. I knew the line but always crossed it. Not to a great extent though. The car I was driving was one of the many I owned.**

**It was the least noticeable out of them all, still stylish to a certain limit. No way was I going to be caught in some old rust bucket. Most definitely not. I could imagine the boys at this new prison gape at the car and the features that went together with a glossy magazine cover. **_**Alfa Romeo GTA 147,**_** the words would escape my lips when they asked. **

**They new exactly what it was just needed a definition to be sure. They would then see me or at least notice me for the first time. Every girl's ego at that school would take a severe knock when they saw me, oh well. **

**To tell the truth though I did enjoy school, I was around people. People who knew nothing. The teachers though, their thoughts were so vulgar cringing I took a left. I lived about 15 miles away from this school, but then wondering eyes couldn't see the house then… well you could call it that. Smirking to myself the school came into view. It was quite small, 500 pupils I think. Not like the last place I went to then. No I must not think of that to many memories this was a new start after all. **

**Slowing down very slightly I**

**entered the parking lot. Oops maybe a rust bucket was sufficient after all.**

**Rows of rusty 4x4's, small, ugly, rusty ugh I could imagine what they sounded like. I looked so out of place in my sleek car with the fancy black paint job, carbon fibre roof and tinted black windows oh and anything else you've seen in a magazine. I U-turned into a space next too faded rust bucket number 1. **

**Slinging my hand-bag over my shoulder I opened the door positively. Damn it, my clothes looked out of place and I had spent so long trying to find inconspicuous clothes. Even in my monstrous wardrobe I had trouble; I went out to find some more.**

**My choice was so limited. Striding across the parking lot swiftly I noticed the stares had they nothing better to do?**

**Black stilettos that weren't really that high, a pale silver sweater dress with a silver satin shirt underneath, but it came together well with the thick black belt I wore over it.**

**My bag was black leather so I could fit in all the useless books the teachers gave me in a sufficient place, to be forgotten about. Sleek and mysterious that is the look I wore today. It also set off my icy white complexion, what a burden I never blushed. **

**My skin was white so chalky everyone stared, the porcelain doll was a good nickname. Humans also noticed my deep chocolate hair colour it was a deep brown colour with a slight chestnut hint. **

**I gripped the door handle to main office as I swung it open I had trouble stifling a laugh, it was so normal. Sickeningly bright colours jumped out at me, health posters, art work I almost felt guilty intruding on this normality. **_**Almost**_**. I would bring some excitement to the place I heard everyone's excited thoughts whirring around like the wings of a humming bird as I walked elegantly to the main desk.**

**I smiled a beatific smile at the women behind the desk; Hilary was what the badge said in the least. "Hello I'm Bella Swan I'm starting here today"; another smile, well let her be dazzled. **

_**Oh my…wow she's so beautiful to beautiful for here.**_

**Her thoughts were hard to decipher with the constant complements and defined jealousy my smile was edging its way to being mocking. "Oh yes Miss Swan, of course."**

**She flustered here hands flapping aimlessly while she searched for my papers. "Here you go dear, your timetable and map are all there to." **_**Shame I hope she is used to the stares. **_**"Thank-you" I said politely making my voice even smoother.**

_**Wow this is going to cause uproar, though its lucky for the other newbie**__**'s everything's going to be about her. **_

**Smiling I left I needed to go back to my car. There was no way **_**I**_** would need a map still the lady behind the desk was nice enough. **

**When she thought the other new starts would have an easier time than they would of done was true, all attention was bound to be on me **_**wasn't it?**_** Still pondering**__**I opened the car door glanced at the map once and turned to leave. Loud thoughts entered my head they were **_**bored**_**. **

**What with thoughts that loud you wouldn't think they would be **_**bored**_**. Then it came to me why the thoughts were so loud, they were like me. I was tempted to run then to run into the school… to my first class away from this nightmare. I had come for a new start not this. **

**The memories were all coming back… ugh the ugly, violent memories of the life I had lived up till now. I **_**was **_**starting **_**again**_**, no matter what. They **_**will**_** be ignored imagine their **_**not**_** there. **

**Still I was still curious I started to follow were the thoughts were heading, then I stopped because in the midst of another line of cars was a Volvo of some sort. Silver and sleek it stood out just as my car did, the black tint stood out as well. Well at least they were careful, they hmm that thought came into my head. Yes there was perhaps four maybe… **

**The other thoughts were not really bored but like me they had been through this charade many times over. I for the fun of it and they well I think the same notion. I kept walking I didn't want to act stupid after all so I walked past the jeep towards the school doors listening to their conversation intently. **

"**So Edward do you think you're going to find some ladies here?" laughing came from the speaker who was plainly male.**

"**Here, what? There is nobody here to interest me Emmet, no one ever does." This was said with a dark tone the speaker must truly believe this, ugh typical boy. **

"**Aww what a shame Edward is all alone. You never know mate," deep laughter rumbled again I was almost at the doors now. **

"**You'll find someone. I mean any one who looks at us is suddenly head over heels in love, though their still scared."**

_**Poor Edward he so down thinks he's all alone, oh here are the others.**_** I groaned internally others. I knew it! I was meant to do this right not wrong. Oh well this is going to be a downward slope from now on I guess. **

**A clatter came from beside me turning I look to see what happened. A small girl probably only in first year was staring at me gaping and wide eyed she had dropped her books. "Err hello do you need any help" I asked the small like girl delicately, tact had to be used here obviously. She seemed to be frozen to the spot her mouth still open and her thoughts whirred around her small brain. **

_**OMG! Who is she and how can anyone be so beautiful. Ugh I think I'm going to feint. Jeez she just asked me something, what was it again?**_

**I stooped down graceful and fluent to pick up her scattered books, looking deep into her eyes I smiled and then she **_**feinted**_**. Laughter erupted from behind me booming bass like I had just heard minutes ago. **

**Looking behind me sharply I glared at him icily he looked slightly staggered by my appearance but the reaction was different because he was a child of the devil like myself. He was standing gaping at me standing amongst three other people his gape turned to smirk.**

**I flipped my head round so quickly the brief exchange only lasted a fraction of a second. I didn't even get to see what the others looked like; oh there was also a group gathering around the girl and myself. They were all whispering intently but there voices boomed around me like an annoying band of high pitched instruments. **

**They didn't look worried about the girl I was the focus of their attention but when I looked up they where staggered just as the rest had been some swayed on their feet but where held up by other bystanders. My gaze rested on the small girl again while I looked at her I asked calmly but deeply persuasive what here name was. **

**I knew of course from her thoughts what her name was but I had to be careful. 'Lindsey' someone blurted out after about two minutes, has some courage I thought. "Lindsey can you hear me?" I gave her shoulder a gentle shake the temperature of my skin should wake her up. **

**She started to murmur and her eyelids flickered I still had her now damp books in one hand. The bell rang then and Lindsey's eyes snapped open she gasped once again and a few giggles came from the crowd. Few people moved when the bell rang except the 4 other superhuman immortals, we really were actually know by humans as vampires even though their blood stank of something rancid **_**and**_** well to me that is I never drank it.**

**Who had been laughing quietly at the very outside of the group. "I'm so sorry" stuttered Lindsey she looked so guilty I felt instantly bad. "Don't worry about it, but what did you feint at?" as if I didn't know already, a deep crimson coloured her face as soon as I mentioned it.**

"**I err don't know sorry… what's your name?" I looked at her properly then. "Sorry I didn't mean to rude… it's because you're new" Lindsey blurted out going an even darker colour. I cut her off before she embarrassed herself more, though she was quite brave. "Bella Swan and you are?" I offered her my hand then she looked like she was going to start hyperventilating soon though. "Lindsey Hogg" she said meekly and took my hand she gasped at the temperature but still held firm.**

**Lifting her to her feet I could see how big she was easily, she was **_**tiny**_** now the guilt really kicked in. People were still rooted to the spot so without a second glance I turned and walked towards the door. Little Lindsey staring after me in unison with about 40 other pairs of eyes.**

**My hand gripped the door handle and I swung it open forcefully, why did I have that affect on people not that I didn't enjoy the attention it's just I felt bad for the little children, the wide eyed elderly were rather funny at times though.**

**Striding through the dead corridors I glanced around myself at the peeling paint on the walls and my powerful eyesight betrayed every flaw in everything even the light bulbs which would need changing in about a week.**

**My registration class was the second class in the English corridor, Mrs Finch the very name portrayed her character with a vengeful expression I turned the corner and swung the doors open with a wave of my finger well no one was looking were they? Yes my superhuman powers came in handy especially when the second bell was away to ring in 3.5 seconds I really didn't want to be late on my first day did I? **


End file.
